tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber of Discordia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= シャルルマーニュ |class= Saber |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= C |luck= A |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= D |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= A |skill2= Instinct |skill2value= C |skill3= Military Tactics |skill3value= B |np1= Joyeuse |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 213.36 cm | weight = 68.03 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Grey | birthp = Paris, France | bday = 2 April 742 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Gold sou, Diadam | likes = Eating Meat, Swordplay, His 12 Paladins (Specifically Roland and Astolfo) | dislikes = Royal Clothing, Wearing too much jewelry, Foreign costumes | talent = Running Empires, Teaching | enemy = Foreign Clothing, Doctors | imagecol = Gold }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Chaotic Saber as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Charlemagne, The oldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, Charlemagne became king in 768 following the death of his father. He was initially co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in 771 under unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the undisputed ruler of the Frankish Kingdom. Charlemagne continued his father's policy towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in northern Italy, and leading an incursion into Muslim Spain. He also campaigned against the Saxons to his east, Christianizing them upon penalty of death, leading to events such as the Massacre of Verden. Charlemagne reached the height of his power in 800 when he was crowned Emperor of the Romans by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day at Old St. Peter's Basilica. Spanning thirty years and eighteen battles, he conquered most of Europe and proceeded to convert the conquered to Christianity. With that he started to gather his companions, known as The Twelve Paladins and sometimes known as the Twelve Peers, were the foremost warriors of Charlemagne's court. Ushering in his Will and rival that of King Arthur. Appearance Slicked back Blond Hair with a single strand out of place, Blue eyes, A linen shirt and linen breeches, and above these a gold tunic fringed with silk; while hose fastened by bands covered his lower limbs, and shoes his feet, and he protected his shoulders and chest in winter by a close-fitting red coat of marten skins Personality Originally sought out and dealt with villainy as a means of upholding his sense of justice, but the ever growing escalation against his Rule and realization that many of his plans were not going to happen in his lifetime caused him to forget the original reason behind his desire for seeking out conflicts. Abandoning his pursuit of justice, He now believed ideals had no place on the battlefield, and that only victors could decide what was right. Though on the side of evil he has shown a sense of Honor and loyalty to whatever cause he is under as to him it is the most important thing to follow to make sure that His Master can succeed in the end. He is also shown to be courageous and very boisterous wanting to enjoy what he can as long as he is here. Despite a sense of honor he is also known to compromise his beliefs as he knows there is more ways to win a war (something he learned after starting many assassination attempts) and that he will often turn a blind eye on underhanded tactics especially if it is someone he sees as beneath him. He will only object if he has found a worthy opponent. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Swordsmanship Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Saber servant Category:Saber Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Characters